dnd_exiled_abyssfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Judgement
'"Fallen Judgement" '(Ses 12) is the twelfth session of The Exiled Abyss. NovaTome ascends through The Tower of Judgement and confronts a part of themselves. Zega unleashes his final judgement. Synopsis The Tower of Judgement pt 2. Our adventurer's had arrived at the Faded Graves and entered The Tower of Judgement. NovaTome had recently completed three rooms of the tower and recovered three marble heads. They had figured out that the rooms and heads represent the seven deadly sins. They had yet to see Sloth, Envy, Pride and Wrath. Next NovaTome was attracted in a certain direction due to an abnormal amount of light. This room was the center of the tower and contained marble statues without heads. NovaTome had placed their heads on to the statues and they magically bound to them. The center room also contained a large set of doors labeled in celestial and a fountain of healing. Tog read the label on the door "Only after confessing to your sins will you be able to face your final judgment." NovaTome looked around for the rest of the marble heads. The next room they approached looked unfinished, poorly painted and lazily designed. There was a pig trapped behind a wall of glass with crushing walls on each side. In the middle of the room was a button that put the walls back to their starting place. NovaTome tried searching the room, breaking the glass, teleportation and even drowning it. But the key to the puzzle was simply to do nothing. Our group figured this was sloth. They stumbled across a dark room with a green light. Here shadows spawned that looked awfully familiar. They took shape as Inxibis, Sog, Torglug and Tiben. NovaTome fought against shadow versions of themselves which put up quite a fight. This was later found out to be the room of envy. Right next to this room was a room filled with dirt and trash all except for a platform made of gold. The platform was labeled with "Stand on this platform high and proud if you see yourself as the most important member of the party." Naturally Jenavive rushes towards the platform, Sog tries to grab her but Jenevive manages to evade. Jenavive stands on the platform dealing damage to the rest of her party while healing her. NovaTome reasoned this to be pride. The final sin to confront was wrath which took form in a scared red angel with a flaming sword. NovaTome also had to act fast due to the room burning up. Jenavive took action to slow the fire down with her decanter of water. The rest of the group were able to take down the demon without too much trouble. Quarter Confessions All the heads had been placed in the center room, however the room had still not yet opened. "Only after confessing to your sins will you be able to face your final judgement", NovaTome reasoned they had to confess in order to move forward. As our adventurer's confessed lights on the corresponding sin lit up. * Lust: Tiben confessed to a series of one night stands to cope with the death of her girlfriends. * Gluttony: Torglug confessed to entering the abyss to pursue a certain kind of alcohol. * Greed: Tog confessed to rushing to open up the mailbox in spite of a bomb warning. * Sloth: Inxibis confessed to not doing enough to save her friend from cultists. * Wrath: Jenavive confessed to hunting down many orcs near her village * Envy: Sog confessed to envying Tiben's success with women and having to dance with Kevin. * Pride: Sog confessed to his pride leading to his village being destroyed. Son of Fallen Justice When our adventurer's had confessed to every deadly sin the celestial on the door it had changed to celestial. The same voice that had read out Kringle's story now read out Zega's story. After the story NovaTome were asked to identify the sins (at least from Zega's view) of Zega, his brother and the celestial heavens. "Wrath, Envy and Sloth" the doors opened for the final judgement. NovaTome teleported to a large room with Zega's dead angel form Zol, stood. Zega had monologued about his disgust for our adventurers. He slammed down with his two swords and controlled two hands from his angel. Fighting Zega was a perilous task for NovaTome with Inxibis, Tog and Sog going down. But wearing down from Inxibis and Sog's necrotic attacks and Jenavive's army of bloodhawks Zega was slowly warn down. It was Tiben who delivered the final blow carving her sword through Zega's chest killing the last part of Zol's soul. Fall of Judgement "Zol was once the archangel of judgment. He was revered by mortal and angel alike. The domain of judgment is one of the most important and they have many jobs: to judge the dead souls in the celestial realm, to guide lawmakers and to assist the unjust. Although many have sought guidance from Zoleal, none caught his eye quite like the elven Acihia Snowflower. Snowflower was one of the strongest dissenting voices. She was a highly respected reverend and exclaimed to the people of Ryhtia the war crimes of their nation. She explained to the people how supporting the emperor not only went against their religion but basic human morality. For one of the only times in history, the people of Rythia started to see its warmongering nation for what it was. Zolael loved the idea of Rythia getting what it deserves and supported her using a human form under the name Zega. Zega and Acihia planned to get married but Acihia had framed for treason. Emperor Aegius had his own cousin killed and pinned it the planning of it on Acihia as some sort of the start of a rebellion. The emperor was the prosecution, judge, and jury. In Rythia those found of treason are subject to punishments worse than death. Acihia was tortured on a daily basis just for fun, sometimes by the king himself. Zoleal was furious with this mockery of justice and wanted the empire to be burned to the ground. Zoleal condemned every soul living in Rythia and demanded divine intervention. Zolael also had a brother, Zilael that lived in his shadow and convinced the gods that the eyes of justice were no longer blind. Zol lost his angelic title but planned to rain down fury upon Rythia and save Acihia . Zilael struck a deal with the king and killed his brother for the hand of Acihia convinced Zilael was her savor. Before Zol died he manifested a fragment of his power into his human form, Zega Zolright. " -Guiding Voice in The Tower of Judgement after main puzzle solved.